This application claims priority of Taiwan patent Application No. 91202884, filed on Mar. 12, 2002.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a foldable frame assembly, more particularly to a foldable frame assembly with a plurality of coupling units that permit folding of the foldable frame assembly to a relatively compact configuration to facilitate transport and storage of the foldable frame assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional foldable frame assembly for a foldable bed. The foldable frame assembly includes a plurality of telescopic columns 8 which are arranged in rows and columns, which are interconnected by a plurality of connecting rods 9, and which are extendable in a vertical direction (indicated by reference numeral Z in FIG. 1). Two adjacent ones of the connecting rods 9 intersect, are pivoted to each other at the intersection, and have ends that are respectively pivoted to top and bottom ends of two respective ones of the telescopic columns 8 so as to be foldable in two lateral directions (indicated by reference numerals X and Y in FIG. 1).
The conventional foldable frame assembly is disadvantageous in that a relatively large quantity of the telescopic columns 8 is needed in order to provide a sufficient supporting area to avoid collapse of the foldable bed at regions among the top ends of the telescopic columns 8, which inevitably results in an increase in the number of the connecting rods 9 and the volume and the weight of the foldable frame assembly.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a foldable frame assembly that is capable of overcoming the aforementioned drawbacks.
Another object of this invention is to provide a foldable bed that includes the foldable frame assembly and an inflatable mattress.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a foldable frame assembly that comprises: a plurality of parallel frame members which are aligned in a longitudinal direction and each of which has left and right columns, each of the left and right columns extending in a vertical direction and having opposite upper and lower column ends that are telescopically movable toward and away from each other; and a plurality of coupling units which are alternately disposed with the frame members in the longitudinal direction and each of which includes first left and right connecting rods and second left and right connecting rods. Each of the first left and right connecting ros has a first upper rod end that is pivoted to the upper column end of a respective one of the left and right columns of one of two adjacent ones of the frame members, and a first lower rod end that is opposite to the first upper rod end. Each of the second left and right connecting rods has a second upper rod end that is pivoted to the upper column end of a respective one of the left and right columns of the other one of the two adjacent ones of the frame members, and a second lower rod end that is opposite to the second upper rod end and that is pivoted to the first lower rod end so as to permit folding and unfolding of the frame members relative to one another in the longitudinal direction.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a foldable bed that comprises: a foldable frame assembly, a belt unit, and an inflatable mattress. The foldable frame assembly includes: a plurality of parallel frame members, a plurality of coupling units, and a plurality of auxiliary supporting members. The frame members are aligned in a longitudinal direction, and each has left and right columns and parallel upper and lower beams. Each of the left and right columns extends in a vertical direction, and has opposite upper and lower column ends that are telescopically movable toward and away from each other. The upper and lower beams extend in a transverse direction, and interconnect the upper column ends of the left and right columns and the lower column ends of the left and right columns, respectively. Each of the coupling units includes first left and right connecting rods, second left and right connecting rods, third left and right connecting rods, fourth left and right connecting rods, left and right upper joints, left and right lower joints, and a cross-rod. Each of the first left and right connecting rods has a first upper rod end that is pivoted to the upper column end of a respective one of the left and right columns of one of two adjacent ones of the frame members, and a first lower rod end that is opposite to the first upper rod end. Each of the second left and right connecting rods has a second upper rod end that is pivoted to the upper column end of a respective one of the left and right columns of the other one of the two adjacent ones of the frame members, and a second lower rod end that is opposite to the second upper rod end and that is pivoted to the first lower rod end. Each of the third left and right connecting rods has a third upper rod end and a third lower rod end that is pivoted to the lower column end of a respective one of the left and right columns of said one of the two adjacent ones of the frame members, and intersects a respective one of the first left and right connecting rods. Each of the fourth left and right connecting rods has a fourth upper rod end that is pivoted to the third upper rod end, and a fourth lower rod end that is pivoted to the lower column end of a respective one of the left and right columns of the other one of the two adjacent ones of the frame members, and intersects a respective one of the second left and right connecting rods. The first and second lower rod ends are pivoted to each other via a respective one of the left and right lower joints. The third and fourth upper rod ends are pivoted to each other via a respective one of the left and right upper joints. The cross-rod interconnects the left and right lower joints. The auxiliary supporting members are respectively pivoted to the frame members, and each includes a post that is spaced apart from a respective one of the left and right columns in the transverse direction and that has upper and lower post ends, and parallel upper and lower rafters extending in the transverse direction. The upper rafter has two opposite ends respectively pivoted to the upper post end of the post and the upper column end of the respective one of the left and right columns. The lower rafter has two opposite ends respectively pivoted to the lower post end of the post and the lower column end of the respective one of the left and right columns. The belt unit includes a plurality of elastic belts which are arranged in rows and columns and which are detachably secured to the upper post ends of the posts. The inflatable mattress is detachably secured to the belt unit.